Can't No One Else Say You're Theirs But Me
by Meyers Marie
Summary: What if Kyoko liked giving Ren the hickey? And what if Kyoko had let Ren give her one in return? She didn't know a mouth's caress could feel like that; he had never known a woman so responsive to his touch. A retelling of chapters 195-196. Spoilers. CainxSetsu, RenxKyoko.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Can't No One Else Say You're Theirs But Me**

 _Summary: What if Kyoko liked giving Ren the hickey? And what if Kyoko had let Ren give her one in return? She didn't know a mouth's caress could feel like that; he had never known a woman so responsive to his touch. A retelling of chapters 195-196. Spoilers. CainxSetsu, RenxKyoko._

Rating: T+

Characters: Ren T., Kyoko M., Cain H., Setsuka H.

Disclaimer/Letter From The Author: Hey guys! I'm excited to bring you this story. I started watching the live-action with Choi Si Won (omg, Oppa!) and Ivy Cheng, and was so in love I had to stop watching it to reread all the chapters of _Skip Beat!_. If you haven't seen the live action, you definitely should! I've heard a lot of negative comments about it but I love it. I don't like Super Junior, but I fell in love with Si Won's personality and he plays a Ren that's almost out of my imagination! And even his band mate and co star as Sho is adorable.

Anyways, lots of _Skip Beat!_ , RenxKyoko fics floating in my head. This story, I intend to make no more but three chapters. I hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review! :). But I didn't create _Skip Beat!_ and thus have no ownership over the actual characters. However! Please ask permission before any reuse of any part of this fiction. -Marie Meyers

* * *

 **Part I: Scene I: Kyoko**

 _If she allowed herself to pay attention to the sound of her heart in her ears, she wouldn't be able to prevent her skin from turning dark scarlet._

"Setsu..."

His voice held a gentle tone, part disappointment and part instruction.

"This isn't what one would call a kiss mark...but teeth marks instead."

"Ne...? But you did say you wanted a mark upon your body that was longer lasting. What better, if not teeth marks...?"

"True," Ren, acting as Cain, said slowly. "However, when I said that, this wasn't particularly what I meant. A kiss mark is when you suck strongly, and repeatedly, on the same area of skin until a bruise is formed underneath. It's a way of monopolizing the one you desire."

Kyoko, as Setsu, smiled. "I know." She thought back to her earlier promise of marking him where it could and could not be seen, then of his explanation. "But surely, marking you here again is better? That way everyone else can see that you are mine and mine alone, Niisan."

She straightened herself against him, molding her body against his as she stretched up, bringing her face back down to the side of his neck. Her teeth marks on his skin were red, and Setsu's eyes softened as she gazed at her brother.

"Such a thing as desire and monopoly...even without this kiss mark...Niisan, you're mine, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Don't forget, Niisan...no matter what happens, I'm the one that understands you best, every time..."

 _His chuckle was faint, but filled with so much warmth and adoration that Kyoko almost NG'ed to ask, unceremoniously, how he could produce such love in his tone when she wasn't the girl he loved, unless he was imagining her secretly? The sound filled her so completely, she tensed a moment to keep from shuddering. Regaining her composure, she listened as he spoke._

"Yeah...as if I could forget that, Setsu."

Her lips brushed against the span of untouched, smooth skin. She kissed him there once, darting out her tongue to gently caress his pale skin as she began to slowly and gently suck at the skin exposed to her. She moved her lips up to tenderly brush against the bruise she'd caused by her teeth, kissing it softly and soothing it with her tongue, before returning her attentions to his unmarked skin, slowly darkening from her ministrations.

She could feel his body shift, feel one hand grip her side loosely and the other travel to her hair. She heard a sigh of contentment as she sucked again, and deep within Setsu, Kyoko's heart stuttered.

 _In truth, she had never done this before, to any man, and Setsu was no exception. Inside, she was flustered, a mess of heat strokes and stomach knots. This was Tsuruga, Ren, Japan's top male actor, underneath her body with his hands loosely on her, gently guiding her, carefully instructing her how to bruise his skin, and monopolize him._

 _If she allowed herself to pay attention to the way her heart was hammering in her chest, if she paused to wonder if he felt her heartbeat against his own skin, she wouldn't be able to stop her body from trembling as once again Ren Tsuruga invaded her entire body. His scent, his voice, the feel of his skin under her lips and tongue. The more she touched him, the further and further Setsu receded until it wasn't Setsuka Heel's desires for her brother, but Kyoko's own for her respected senpai._

I _t was unbidden, the whisper of Kyoko's heart in her ears as she thought, although only for a moment: If only Setsuka and Cain weren't here. If only it was simply them, with no strings attached, and - -_

 _A noise reverberated in her throat and she felt her lips faltering on his skin as her horror at her way of thinking slipped through their scene and almost made her break away. She tried to calm herself, tried to stop the thought before it could go too far. Kyoko felt Ren's fingers tighten on her side and in her hair and she wondered - in panic - if he already knew._

 _(TBC...)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer/Letter From the Author: Thank you for the feedback! Well the series of events that played out in this chapter means that there will be a chapter or two left of this story! I liked writing this. My mind has ran away from me; imaging the different scenarios was appetizing. ;)

Speaking of which, I thought about changing this rating but I decided not to! As for what that means for this chapter?

All I have to say is:

 _You're gonna have to more than just say it/_ _You're gonna have to do less when you do it/_ _So, mama, you know I show it/_ _I always want you to prove it. - Tory Lanez_

 **Note: edited chapter. Sorry for the errors before!**

* * *

 **Part I: Scene II: Ren**

"Setsu," his voice was husky and soft and the way he said her name was like a caress on her skin. "What is it?" he asked of her.

 _Always so perceptive, it should have been no surprise to her that he saw through her so easily, but still she tensed, her heart leaping to the back of her throat._

She swallowed against it as she said, "It's nothing, Niisan."

"It's no use lying, Setsuka."

His voice held humor and careful rumination as he said, "Your pulse is hammering beneath my fingers." He pressed lightly against the base of her throat for emphasis. "Are you that uncomfortable with my affections?"

"Of course not!" Setsu - _Kyoko_ \- bristled. She shook her head frantically, "It's just - " Her breath caught and her next words died on her tongue.

She gulped loudly and fell silent.

"Just?" He prompted after a moment.

"I - that's - "

"You were going to pull away," he interjected softly. "Setsu...your feelings for me...have they changed?"

 _Kyoko's eyes widened and he clenched her teeth to keep from gasping out loud._

 _Tsuruga-san was right! Setsu wouldn't have pulled away, nor would she have hesitated._

 _Tsuruga-san knew that Kyoko was too self conscious to continue acting properly. If she didn't get it together, he'd NG her at any second!_

 _Frantic to get her emotions under control, Kyoko summoned all her willpower and blurted the first words that came to her mind when she felt Setsu resurfacing within her._

"Don't say stupid things, Niisan." Setsu narrowed her eyes in light disapproval as she met her brother's level stare. "How can these feelings change for you? They reverberate through the blood pulsing through my veins. You've ingrained yourself in every part of me."

"Then why did you stop? Why were you hesitating?" Cain asked.

"I was overcome..." Setsu sighed, "with longing. I kept thinking...if my heart is beating this hard touching Niisan...then would I die if he were to touch me instead?" Setsu gave Cain a small, forlorn smile, "I was longing for that wish that if my heart were to stop now, it'd be with you and I like this, Niisan."

The words fanned across his skin, and Ren had to keep from shuddering as he watched Kyoko try to keep her composure.

After speaking, her face faltered for a moment and he saw the small yet heavy blush on her skin, her cheeks a beautiful, rosy shade complimenting her pale skin just right.

If he was being honest, he hadn't been Cain for a while, having lost his character after first feeling her lips on his skin. He basked in the delight he felt at the knowledge that she had never done something so intimate with another man before, secretly thankful for not the first time that Fuwa never had interests in her in the way he had other women.

Ren had every desire - every urge and yearning - to be the one to receive and give Kyoko each one of her firsts; their current state and its implications were not lost on him, and even though he manipulated her into saying such words to him then, and even if those words were said by Setsuka Heel to Cain Heel, they delectably tumbled off Setsuka's lips with Kyoko's voice and Ren couldn't feel guilty at his coercion even if he had wanted to.

He glanced at her, still feeling her pulse hammer against his fingers. "And I as well, Setsu," he murmured. "There's no place I'd rather be. No one else I'd rather be with, if not you."

Ren shifted then, sitting up, wrapping his arms around Kyoko's stiffened form as he held her to him. Kyoko's body was warm and soft against his firm chest.

He lowered his head to the crown of her head as he said, "I won't make this promise to God, but to you, Kyoko. I'll live as your me."

He felt, rather than heard, her intake of breath as Kyoko turned completely rigid in his arms. He knew that was to be expected, and Ren opened his eyes and stared somberly at the blonde wig Kyoko wore, yearning to feel her actual short, bright auburn locks against his cheek. And though it was slow and steady, his heart pounded relentlessly against his chest; painful, yet desired more than any other feeling he'd ever felt.

It was only seconds, but it felt like hours; to him, at least ( - he couldn't speak for her). He felt a vibration against his chest as he heard her laugh quietly; the relief she felt at her admission was obvious by the way she seemed to deflate and mold against him. He swallowed harshly as he felt her hands fist the front of his shirt with trembling fingers.

He didn't lose himself to her then; that had already happened a long time ago.

He flipped their positions. His leg placed in between her legs, his eyes roamed her curves and their situation appreciatively.

"I should engrave here..." his hand, of its own accord, not his own, found the space above her breast that caged her fast beating heart, "my monopoly, right, Setsu?" Ren asked Kyoko, leaning forward.

He was intoxicated by her scent; sweet, and mouth-wateringly hers; his lips brushed against the lobe of her right ear - did he imagine her breath hitched and she shivered, or could he allow himself to believe she had, really? - and he said, "While I'm at it, I'll show you the proper way to leave a kiss mark."

He skimmed his lips lightly along the side of her neck, his eyes on the skin over her heart. He brought his face close to her chest, and lowered his head until -

Two small, feminine palms shot out against his lips, stopping his contact with her skin. Ren looked up at her, his face betraying his displeasure. "Setsu - "

"Don't!" she said to him, to his surprise. "I knew that you'd been with other...but for you to...! Don't touch me in the same way you've touched other women!"

He blinked once, slowly, eyes widened in surprised. He watched her eyes carefully then; the way something flashed within them and disappeared just as quickly. She was quiet, breath held, lips in a pout that was masking her true emotions from him.

Ren said, "You're the first woman I've ever touched in _this_ way."

Somehow, Ren could tell, whether it was because of the way his voice broke on the words or simply because she knew him so well, a flash of understanding crossed her features; though what it was she understood, Ren didn't care to know.

He changed his destination, lips trailing down her arm and lightly caressing the pulse in her left wrist; it fluttered wildly under her skin, and Ren had never anticipated something so desperately.

(TBC...)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer/Letter From the Author: I'm really dragging this on longer than I meant to! I've been so inspired lately, so this new chapter is out quicker than the last! I swear, all I do is read Skip Beat fanfiction and watch K-Dramas and listen to Zedd.

 **Edit: I also want to say that I am thankful to all those who've reviewed! I love your enthusiasm and your encouragement! For those that have favorited and/or followed as well, thank you! I'm honor to have caught your interests with this story!**

 **Additional notes: Did anyone read the new chapter? It just posted this morning. I read it, and omg, -insert so many spoilers here-. Ren, oh gosh! That look in your eye when you saw her! Why, or why must the chapter end that way?!**

The rating of this story is still T, but it's T+ for a reason. I know there could be so much citrus in this story, but it will only be implied. But man alive, if there was citrus...

Song lyrics of this chapter:

 _Give me one night to mend the pain/because the second we touch you'll forget the day you were done with love. - Zedd_

 ** _Note: Chapter has had final edits. Thank you all again for your support! ^-^_**

* * *

 **Part II: Scene I**

 _His lips were softly tickling the sensitive skin of her wrist, his hot breath on her skin; but it was the ends of his hair brushing against her skin that made her realize what was playing out was actually, actually happening._

 _If it wasn't for the fact that she was supposed to be method acting, she would have audibly swallowed against the ever growing lump in her throat. She would have done anything,_ _anything to moisten the back of her throat, which was now so dry that Kyoko knew she couldn't speak against his ministrations even if she had wanted to._

 _She tried to figure out how she got herself in such a situation. Sibling complexes or not, their roles should have never evolved so far. Even she, a virgin, and an inexperienced one at that, knew that this was beyond what was imagined for their roles; because inside - inside \- Kyoko was panicking furiously; yet outwardly, Setsuka was quivering in anticipation, and Kyoko felt the plea on the tip of her traitorous tongue._

 _If she swallowed, Setsuka, Kyoko knew, would say it._

"Setsu..." His words were breathed on her skin. She laid still, waiting for the rest of them.

They never came.

 _Instead, the gentle yet firm press of his lips as he kissed her pulse. She took in a silent breath and held it. He kissed her wrist again, his lips lingering longer than the last._ _Kyoko_ \- no, Setsuka - felt him exhale deeply from his nose. She grew restless. Why was he only kissing her skin, and not leaving a hickey there, as she had done?

There was a stretch of silence, in which during this time Cain neither kissed her skin nor moved. When she could no longer stand it, Setsuka said,

"Niisan, you're taking too long."

Cain chuckled. "Impatient girl. I was merely savoring the moment."

"Wouldn't the moment be better savored during?"

"Do you want to feel my tongue on you so badly, Setsu?"

 _Kyoko tried her hardest not to blush at how it sounded. Did Tsuruga-san not realize what his sentence had implied?_ Setsuka, on the other hand, took the phrase in stride. Lowering her gaze to the wrist her brother tended to, as she looked at him from under her lashes.

"Isn't it obvious I do?" she asked Cain, whose eyes met hers. It was predatory, the way he stared at her; it was every bit the Empire of the Night, mixed with something more. _It was Kyoko, not Setsuka, who - instead of shrinking away like she would have ordinarily done - squirmed at the unfamiliar flutter in her stomach._

His eyes flickered away from her own, and Setsuka once again felt the caress of his nose, lips, and ends of his hair as they glided along her skin.

 _The feel of his tongue was faint that first time; slightly wet and slightly warm, Kyoko still tensed at the contact._

He was almost tentative. His hot breath on her skin made the wetness on her wrist from his mouth's press cold.

 _His tongue was firm. Slow and deliberate; stretching from her pulse to the base of her hand and back again. The flick of his tongue was rhythmic, and Kyoko could hear her shallow breaths even though her heart was loud in her ears. She tried to grab hold of Setsuka, but each time the Heel Sibling was close Kyoko lost her again. Surely, Tsuruga-san wouldn't blame her? After all, no one had ever touched her in such a way before, and she -_

 _For certain, she realized with a jolt, he'd NG her. This wasn't Tsuruga-san, but Cain; nor should she be Kyoko, but Setsuka. Losing focus, even for a moment? Someone as talented and professional as Japan's #1 actor would not allow._

 _She shut her eyes, willing all semblance of herself away. Be Setsuka. Setsuka! she thought._

 _Pushing aside all thoughts other than that of her role, Kyoko opened her eyes again._ Instantly, Setsuka's shallow breaths calmed and she relaxed, watching tenderly with parted lips as her Niisan seemed to worship the small expanse of her skin again and again.

Sure, she was impatient, but she would wait. Call her masochistic, but his leisure left her near shaking in anticipation.

He tilted his head against her, his tongue and teeth scraping her skin as his lips met her flesh and sucked gently. Setsuka closed her eyes, feeling him mark her skin.

When he stopped and pulled away, Cain sat up on his heels and his eyes stared at the mark he'd left on her wrist, on her pulse. Setsuka followed his gaze and blinked once at the small bruise that had formed there.

She stared at it, lost in her thoughts. The corner of her mouth pulled momentarily into a small frown, but her brother must have been watching her face right then, because he'd noticed.

"Setsu, what is it?"

"Hmm...not much. I was just thinking about how silly people are."

"What does that mean?"

"In movies and in real life, people make such fusses about these kiss marks. I don't understand. It's such a trivial thing."

"Are implying that my mark on you has no significance?"

"No, of course not," Setsuka slid her gaze to his and gave him a shrewd look. "I've heard people say that these marks feel good? I always thought that meant physically."

Her brother raised a brow. "Did you not enjoy it?"

"I'm glad to have Niisan's mark on me. I'm not sure what you mean; of course I enjoyed it. I barely felt anything, however, so it's not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting to feel?"

"Pain, I suppose." She paused. "Your lips and hair tickled my skin throughout. I thought perhaps it would feel like that also."

He blinked at her, silent a moment. Then he stretched forward, reaching out to gently caress the wrist he'd marked. After a moment, he murmured, "It sometimes can feel like that."

Setsuka perked up, glancing at him, "Really?"

"You seem eager," he observed.

"I'm curious."

"Then..." Cain straightened, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He motioned to her. "Come here."

She blinked once, then sat up and crawled towards him. His arms reached out and gently guided her, turning her so that her back was facing him. He pulled her into his lap. Setsuka allowed all this, waiting patiently for whatever it was he was going to do.

His arms encircled her then, and he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

 _He bit her there, and it was such a sensitive feeling, unlike any she'd ever felt before. Kyoko gasped, inhaling sharply as his teeth nibbled on her skin. When she felt his tongue there, she felt herself shiver. This was different than before, when he'd marked her wrist. This felt so invasive, so strange, and so very inappropriate._

 _Kyoko tried desperately to hold on to Setsuka, but when she felt Tsuruga-san's lips, teeth, and tongue nibble, suck, and tease that sensitive spot of her neck again, she let out a surprised squeak._

 _In that moment, Setsuka had never been farther away._

(TBC...)


	4. Chapter 4

Letter From the Author: So this chapter is finally out. I wrote this a month ago. I couldn't upload it with the edits like I wanted due to an issue with my file extensions. Ugh. Fanficion, why are you being so difficult?!

Anyways, remember: This story is rated high T.

Enjoy, and thank you, Readers, for your support. For updates and news on stories, add me on Snapchat at meyermariea or on FB as Lexi Marie (Alexis Meyer).

"Time comes to rest when you are by my side/it blurs."

* * *

《¤》

His lips were teasing her skin and when he spoke his breath sent shivers down her spine. She let out tiny gasps at each new sensation, and strong, masculine arms tightened around her in satisfaction. She'd struggle against his hold but then he'd touch her again, and she'd realize resistance was useless. He chuckled against the shell of her ear, "You like that, Setsu?"

If only Setsuka were there, now. She'd say yes and encourage Cain to do more without any hesitation. She'd let the pleas and begs for more tumble off her lips and feel no modicum of shame, instead of biting her bottom lip to keep the awful words on her tongue.

Kyoko in that moment, suddenly realized why she was a virgin.

It was just...too easy! Too easy to enjoy the feelings, and think they felt good! She finally understood, and loathed, the loose women she'd heard so much about! Loathed them, because they foolishly gave into the awful, lustful sensations; understood them, because how could a girl not enjoy such treatment?! Especially when someone as desired as Tsuruga-san spoke in such an Emperor of the Night way in their ear, while over sensitizing every nerve ending with his lips and and his teeth and his tongue-what girl wouldn't feel lust?

A pause in her rampant thoughts.

Did she just...is she lusting after Tsuruga-san?

Her sempai, her sensei; Japan's #1 Actor, and an acting 'god'? The man that deserved nothing but her utmost respect, the man that made all walked upon hearth sacred?

She, the virgin, was no better than those loose women, and-Man alive! He'd be so disappointed if he knew.

Another kiss and flick of his tongue interrupted her panicked thoughts.

She wimpered, biting down on her lip so hard she tasted blood.

Oh, no. Oh, no. She shouldn't like it so much. She really, really shouldn't. She knew that.

But it felt so good, and he was so merciless...how could she stop him before he realized her reponses were real? Before he felt so disgusted with her inability to stay in character because he was simply so good at what he was doing to her?

Before he realized she wasn't thinking of him as Cain anymore?

His lips caressed her skin and a shudder ran through her. She inhaled sharply and forced the moan to stay lodged at the back of her throat.

When he simply hovered his lips and brushed against her skin, she'd intake sharply and he'd feel her melt so violently...

Were all virgins this responsive?

Would she still react as strongly if she'd been touched like that already before?

The thought was just added angst in his self torture.

Because, no matter what the answer, he was so completely undone by her; so lost in her.

Ren gave a soft groan as he heard her breath hitch.

Fuck...he loved her.

Was the feeling of being in love this intense for everyone?

He didn't ever want to stop feeling.

He'd decided he'd had enough self inflicted torture. He delivered that closed mouthed kiss to her skin, sucking on her pulse, which was beating as wildly as his heart.

And then, she quivered. Her voice, a high pitched gasp, "No, not there! Tsuruga-san...!"

A second gasp at the sudden stop of his lips. He realized they both realized her error in that moment.

But he was in too deep to stop. Ren smiled against her neck, slid his lips to her ear.

"Why not, Mogami-san?"

She jolted against him. When she began to struggle in his arms, he nipped her earlobe, pulling it tantalizingly in between his teeth.

Another gasp. "N-no! I-I-" Ren flicked his tongue again, "-if there's a kiss mark here, then, everyone will see! Tsu-Cain!"

So she was trying to salvage it; their scene. Ren closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling his heart hammering in chest, feeling more alive than he had in a long while.

He said, as he kissed down her neck to the base of her throat, "Then I'll leave it where it can't be seen, Setsu."

He switched their positions effortlessly. Kyoko now laid beneath him, her blonde hair fanning the pillows on the bed, her quivering form and the rapid fall of her chest matching the rouge of her skin so beautifully.

He drank her in, feeling as if he'd never again get another chance to see her in such an irresistible light.

He locked his eyes on her chest and slowly bent forward. His nose nuzzled the top of her left breast, and her breath hitched.

"Wait!" she cried suddenly.

He raised his eyes to hers. "Should I stop, Setsu?"

"B-but!" She looked almost fearful as she blurted, "I'm not...I'm not Setsu! I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san! This scene is just too much for me! I-"

She trailed off when he kissed the supple skin of her breast.

"It's okay. Let me show you. You want me to, right?"

Her entire body turned the cutest shade of red he'd ever seen.

His tongue tasted her skin before her mouth could deny what her body clearly wanted, and just like her neck, the supple skin of her breast was tantalizingly sweet. With a closed mouth kiss he brought her skin into his mouth, sucking and teasing with his lips and his teeth. Over and over. Over and over. Her gentle gasps and mewls were much appreciated by his libido, and he held her more firmly against him, his concern for his control over his body's natural responses long forgotten.

Kyoko cried out, her hands flew to his hair.

She tugged and he groaned; it was hard to tell if she was trying to push him closer or away.

"Tsuruga-san...!"

"Again, Mogami-san. Say my name again, just like that."

It was the most alluring thing he'd ever heard, and she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. She writhed under him, her head twisting from side to side in what was an obvious state of pleasure. Her wanton state and the ever darkening spot under his lips was enough for him to lose his mind completely.

He wondered what it would be like, feel like; what she would do if he kissed her.

He pulled back so suddenly that she would have been startled if not for the haze of lust over her mind. She was gasping, panting, whimpering, thrashing, quivering. Her eyes were hooded, and her heart was hammering in her ears. All Kyoko could think of in that moment, all she could wonder, is why he stopped. Why did he stop?

He leaned forward. The firm yet gentle press of his lips to her own made her eyes widen in surprise.

Her body moved on its own and her lips formed with his as she kissed him back.

(TBC...)


	5. Chapter 5

Can't No One Else Say You're Theirs But Me, Chapter Five

* * *

His lips were soft, his kiss was hard.

Her kiss was desperate; her pink, soft lips quivered against his own.

This was Kyoko's first kiss, and it was so exciting, terrifying, and it felt so damn nice.

She was sure it was because she was kissing Tsuruga-san.

She considered _this_ her first kiss, because it was Tsuruga-san; as he had so expertly put it once before, a _true_ kiss, a _real_ kiss, was only with the person you truly, truly liked; in acting, those kisses weren't real, neither had her kiss with Sho been real. But _this_ kiss, it felt real. Real and electrifying, and her toes were curling, and her heart was imploding and a never-ending onslaught of butterflies were assualting her tummy, and heat was spreading throughout her whole body and it felt so, _so nice_ ….

Kyoko felt something wet touch her bottom lip gently. She gasped. Ren's tongue slid passed her parted lips and caressed her own. She let out a startled squeak, and she felt his chest rumble as he chucked softly into her mouth.

Oh Lord. His tongue. His _tongue!_ was in _her mouth_! _Touching_ her own! What was this? Was this still a kiss? But Kyoko didn't know kisses included _tongues_ too. So if it wasn't a regular kiss then….

Was it the beginning of sex?

 _Were they…was Tsuruga-san starting to have sex with her?_

And she _liked_ it?

Kyoko struggled to pull away, wrenching her face and instantly missing the feel of Ren so close. "Wait! Tsuruga-san!" she cried, "We can't have sex! I have to remain a maiden until marriage!"

A look crossed Ren's features, and his hands and body, which had already began following her hasty retreat, froze.

Silence was in the air. A look of comprehension dawned his features suddenly, and he laughed.

Kyoko frowned. _Why was he laughing?_

"You're referring to my tongue?" He asked her as he noted her expression. Kyoko nodded. "Don't worry, Mogami-san," he told her, "We won't be having sex."

"But your tongue…" she trailed off, "that was another form of kiss?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know kisses involved one's tongue," she responded critically, "Are there many forms of tongue kisses?"

"Would you like me to show you all the different types of tongue kisses?"

"I-" Kyoko trailed off at the thought, and blushed at her almost hasty _Yes_ that came dangerously close to spilling off her lips.

Ren watched her for a moment, her face red and cute, her lips swollen because of _his kisses_ , a surge of pure male pride coursing through him.

He felt so alive. Felt as if he'd claimed her, for just a moment. And ever so thankful she'd pulled away.

If it hadn't been for Kyoko snapping him out his lust filled craze, Ren was not sure how far he wouldn't have taken things. He would have had sex with her, he would have wanted to.

Still wanted to, if the uncomfortable feeling in his pants was any indication.

Not only that, but she was calm at the moment. Their actions didn't fully seem to register within her, because if they had…Ren was certain she'd be panicking right about then.

"Oh…goodness."

He froze.

"I-I-with Tsuruga-san-we-"

There it was. Her panic.

Ren saw it on her face. The way her blush drained and she suddenly paled, the widening of her eyes as a hand shakily touched her lips. She was fidgeting beside him, her breathing harsh, a choked sound resounding.

"So stupid! So stupid!" She berated herself, I-"

And, maybe it was because he feared the rejection he knew she was about to deliver to them, both. Maybe, it was because he felt their dynamic shift, just a bit, and he wasn't ready for them to revert back to Cain and Setsu, nor was he ready for her to put an unsurmountable amount of distance between them. Perhaps it was the way his heart flew to his throat, the way he suddenly felt anxious, or maybe it was just the fact that he had waited _so long_ to kiss her that he would die there on the spot if she were to end everything between them.

Ren surged forward, bringing his face to hers and kissed her again, a gentle and firm press of the lips to silence her growing panic. He then brought his arms around her, holding her. He felt Kyoko tense in his arms, but his resolve did not waiver.

"Don't," he commanded. "You're over analyzing things. Our kiss was fundamental in the development and progression of the Heel siblings," he explained deftly. "Consider that. How are you able to give a better performance without the right amount of experience, or the right emotions? The things you felt when I kissed you, are they _not_ the feelings that Cain and Setsu should feel? Honestly, Mogami-san, are you in any position to have any regrets?"

She was silent a moment. "But…Tsuruga-san, I-"

"Don't," he commanded again. He pulled her tighter to him and she squeaked in surprise. "I'm going to hold you like this and nap," he proclaimed boldly. "You aren't going to say a thing about it; and when we wake up, we will be the Heel Siblings again."

"But…"

"Hush."

She quieted.

So gently, he almost thought he was imagining things, Ren felt her small digits move against his hand and clutch at the fabric of his clothes.

His heart was hammering so hard he was sure it was beating for the both of them. He realized then, that it wasn't just the pounding of his own heart that he felt.

TBC…

* * *

AEN: Hey, guys! Sorry this update is late. I wasn't sure how to continue, so I was sitting on this for awhile. I also got busy with life, (work and other things), and hadn't been able to dedicate enough time to writing a new chapter. Luckily, with 2016 coming to a close I have been able to get my ducks in a row and have started updating my fanfictions that have yet to be completed. After writing a second chapter for my Wicked Lovely story, **Just Relax Baby, I'll Take Care of You** (which you can access from my other fanfiction account), I was able to get around to producing this much needed chapter.

Thank you for all your reviews and support! I'm surprised you all enjoy this story so much. I'm no Lady Jirachi! So it makes me happy that this story is being so well received. In addition, with the direction this story is taking it seems this story may end up being a lot longer than I previously thought.

Also, I have made a Facebook page for my writings. **Marie Meyers - meyermariea**. I plan to post fanfiction updates and blog updates as well, as well as other things relating to my writing. Be sure to also follow me on Twitter (meyermariea) for updates as well, as I post updates there too from time to time.

Well, that seems to be it for now! Thank you all for your patience, and remember to review! - Marie xx


End file.
